ABSTRACT The goal of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) is to identify and implement innovative strategies to improve access to eye care to detect and manage glaucoma and other eye diseases in high-risk populations. The CDC will fund up to three Component A awardees to study these innovative strategies in community-based settings for replication and scaling in the United States. The Coordinating Center for Community-Based Interventions with Vulnerable Populations (Component B) will play a critical role in facilitating collaborations between Component A awardees and serve as an administrative hub, accelerating the development of the common evaluation protocol, supporting communication among awardees, and providing the web-based infrastructure for information exchange. Over time, the Coordinating Center will help maximize the value of the strategies of Component A awardees by contributing to the dissemination and translation of research findings. The Coordinating Center will provide a strong organizational foundation and accommodate the needs of the awardees. Specific aims of the Coordinating Center include: (1) collaborate with Component A awardees to develop a common evaluation protocol; (2) provide support for governance, meetings, and administrative functions; and (3) establish the infrastructure and develop tools and processes to support communication and information exchange.